


always have my back

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Delilah Gallagher-Milkovich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gen, I think this is cute, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love lil shy baby gallagher-milkovich, shy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Delilah has a brother! Andrew Gallagher-Milkovich is a shy boy. He loves his daddies and his big sister. Basically just a fic of all of them showing their love for each other. IT'S CUTE!NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM!! @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	always have my back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SUZYQ717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUZYQ717/gifts), [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts), [cdt1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdt1234/gifts), [kbfrjpjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbfrjpjd/gifts).



> i gifted this to everyone who has supported this 'verse in the past! thank you all so much for your love and support! hope you like it and happy reading!! :))

“Daddy.”

 

Poke.

 

“Psst. Daddy.”

 

Shake.

 

“Daaaddy wake up!”

 

Ian Gallagher awoke to his three-year-old son, Andrew, poking him in the face. Pretending to be asleep still, Ian fake snored once before grabbing the boy and pulling him onto the bed, eliciting squeals and giggles from his son. Wanting his normally shy son to continue laughing, Ian began tickling Andrew, relishing in the laughter.

 

A few months after their six-year-old daughter, Delilah, turned three, Ian and Mickey decided they wanted to have another child. They enlisted the help of Mandy, and with Ian’s sperm and Mandy’s egg, they got the beautiful Andrew. Andrew was a little Mickey, blue eyes and dark hair. His hair was not black, however, his hair was a dark auburn color, the perfect mixture of Ian and Mickey’s hair color. Delilah was so excited to have a little brother, she loves the little boy to death and always helps him with his problems.

 

“Daddy,” Andrew said, out of breath from laughing. “Dee has friends over! And Auntie Mandy and Auntie Debbie are here!”

 

Andrew was a very shy boy. He didn’t like to be the center of attention and didn’t like to be away from either of his fathers for very long. People loved talking to Andrew, though. He is a very adorable child that attracts the attention of many people daily.

 

“Is that so?” Ian asked, smiling a touch when Andrew nodded with a very serious face. “Did you eat breakfast?”

 

“No! I can’t go out there, daddy. Too many people.” Andrew held his arms out for Ian and was scooped up by his father. Andrew tucked his little face in Ian’s neck as he was carried out into the kitchen. Upon seeing Andrew, the adults quieted down, knowing the little boy did not like crowded rooms. Mandy smiled at her nephew, coming closer to Ian to card a hand through his hair. Andrew peeks up at her, and smiles before burrowing his face back into Ian’s shoulder.

 

“Where is Mickey?” Ian asks, noticing that his husband is not amongst the five other people in his kitchen and living room. “And what are you guys doing here so early?”

 

“Mickey went to go get coffee and donuts and shit for everybody. I don’t know why he went alone because that’s a hell of a lot of shit to carry but his funeral.” At Mandy’s words Andrew’s head snapped up, he knew what a funeral was because one of Ian’s co-workers died of a heart attack the year before and Andrew went along with his fathers and sister.

 

“What? Where’s Pa?” Andrew asked, suddenly freaking out. The boy was very smart but clearly did not understand that Mandy was joking.

 

“Relax, baby. Pa went to go get breakfast. He’ll be back soon, buddy, I promise.” Ian’s words did nothing to soothe the trembling child. Ian sighed, he knew that he would never get Andrew calm until Mickey showed up from sucking all the donuts out of the coffee shop.

 

Right at that moment, Mickey decided to make his grand entrance, carrying a grocery bag and two trays of coffee. Mickey put all the donuts in one of their shopping bags, like the smart asshole he was.

 

“I come bearing gifts!” Mickey yells as he enters, smiling at a giggling Delilah and her friends, Allison and Leah. Placing the food and coffee on the kitchen island, Mickey turned around, only to find himself with an armful of little boy.

 

“Pa! You’re okay!” Andrew yelled, before blushing and hiding his face in Mickey’s neck. Mickey just furrowed his eyebrows and adjusted Andrew so he was on his hip with his head on Mickey’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, buddy. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Mickey asked, making his way towards the master bedroom so people didn’t see his son upset.

 

“Aunt Mandy said you were going out for coffee. And, and then she said that it was your funeral! I don’t want you to go, Pa! Who’s going to be here with me, Dee, and Daddy, protecting us and giving us kisses before bed? What if the monster in the closet comes back because it knows you’re not here? Don’t go, Pa!” Andrew let a few tears slip, his lower lip sticking out in a perfect little kid pout. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows again and glanced at his sister, a slightly guilty expression on her face. Mickey just gave her a look and kissed his son on the forehead.

 

“Buddy, it’s just a saying. It just means that whatever they’re doing is hard. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll still be here to give you and Dee kisses. Daddy too.” Mickey reaches blindly behind him for his husband, leaning his head back on his shoulder when Ian came up behind him. Ian pecked Mickey on the lips before kissing Andrew on the head, Mickey doing the same soon after.

 

When Ian pulled away, Andrew gripped onto his shoulder, tiny hands fisting the fabric. Ian looked at him and Andrew responded by giving him a sloppy kiss on the nose. Ian scrunched his face, making Andrew mirror him, face looking exactly like his dad this way. Mickey smiled, and Andrew turned and gave him another sloppy kiss on the cheek. Grin widening, Mickey put Andrew down when he began to squirm and wiggle.

 

Taking one of his father’s hands in each of his own, Andrew marched over to the three giggling girls on the couch. Delilah looked up when Andrew came over, grabbing the tiny boy and hauling him onto her lap. Andrew gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and titled his face so she could do the same. Andrew beckoned Ian and Mickey over with a tiny hand and the two men gave each of their children kisses on the cheeks, at the same time. Smooshing their faces never failed to make them laugh and this time was no different.

 

“Daddy, Pa, why are you guys being so mushy?” Delilah asks, through her giggles. “Not that its not nice but we’re watching cartoons!” Delilah hugs Andrew to her chest more as she turns back to the television. As much as Mickey and Ian wanted to leave Andrew to be with his sister, he looked uncomfortable between the other two girls, so Ian scooped him up and put him on his shoulders.

 

“Dee, I wish my brother was that cute. I got a demon living in the room next to mine!” Allison spoke up then, clearly thinking that Andrew was the cutest thing to exist.

 

“Drew’s just shy. I’m sure he’ll be pulling my hair over something stupid in no time.” Delilah replies, not taking her green eyes off the cartoons. She unconsciously ran a hand through her light brown curls, as if imagining how painful it would be.

 

“Nuh-uh Dee! Daddy! I would not!” Andrew said, pouting from his position on Ian’s shoulders.

 

“They know, Drew. Come here, baby! I want to see you!” Debbie re-announced her presence, startling Mickey in the process. Andrew smiled down at his aunt and allowed himself to be carried. “So, what do you want to do today, handsome? You have the whole day with me and Aunt Mandy!”

 

Remembering that his fathers were taking Delilah and her friends to the movies, Andrew thought over what he wanted to do with his favorite women. Debbie and Mandy were the only two people, other than Ian, Mickey, and Delilah, who Andrew would willingly talk to.

 

“Can we go to the park? I want to play on the turtle!” Andrew squealed, excited at the prospect of riding the spring turtle at the park. His mood dropped, though, because the only times he had been on it Ian had been the one with him, making sure he did not fall.

 

“Daddy?” Andrew asked. “I don’t want you to leave. I miss you too much.” Ian’s heart swelled at his son’s words and took him back into his arms. Andrew immediately buried his head in Ian’s neck, soaking up the warmth and contentment that came from his father like a sponge.

 

“Ian,” Mickey spoke up. “Go with them. I got the girls, he wants you to help him with the turtle.” Ian just smiled at his husband and gave him a lingering peck. Ian chuckled at the whines of disgust that came from the couch from the three girls.

 

“Daddy! I know you keep telling me that cooties aren’t real, but they are! You’re going to give Pa cooties!” Delilah squealed, finally having taken her eyes off of the television to see her fathers’ kiss.

 

“Eww! Cooties!” Allison and Leah say, simultaneously.

 

“Alright! Party for three just became party for four! Go get dressed, Drew. Something warm since its starting to get cold out. And pick one stuffed animal to bring. I don’t want them to get dirty because they keep falling out of the bag.” Ian says to Andrew, placing him on the ground and tapping him on the bum in the direction of his room.

 

“Everything’s on your bed already, Drew!” Mickey called out to his son, shaking his head slightly.

 

“How the hell did _you two_ get perfect children? I have to fight Mia tooth and nail to put her clothes on every day! I could never leave her something out! She’d come back in eight different patterns and one of each shoe if she could! I love her and all, but damn is she a pain in the ass!” Mandy exclaims, smile adorning her face.

 

Mia was Mandy’s nine-year-old daughter, whom she had with a short-term boyfriend. Said boyfriend split when Mandy told him she was pregnant, and Ian and Mickey help her as much as they can. They have a close-knit family; the kids love each other and so do the parents.

 

The Gallaghers, Milkoviches, and Gallagher-Milkoviches always have each other’s backs.

 

Always.  


End file.
